Moon Light Shining through the window of darkness
by nikki-bean-better
Summary: Yeah, it is a fanfic. for now be we can revise to make into our own story: Kat, apears alot and gets bitchy with Suki alot to.


**Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar.  
Authors note; I recognize Stuck-on-air as the co-author and reviser of my original story. This is my first story; about anything. In this story the characters were born into a parallel universe and so the world will be different, more of a fantasy world similar to that of stuck-on-air's fiction press story. I can't read well and do not swear (much) so please do not put them in any reviews, of my stories. Thank you;)**

Prologue;

This new war is tearing our small country apart I fear that the walls of our cities shall not last under this unremitting foe. Avatar Aang the leader of our nation has gone to our allies in the south and northern lands. We have all but lost hope, and fear the worst should the avatar fail to return. I confide in thy dairy should I not see day again from the prison of a city? With the walls breaking, the antagonists come; running in as a swarm of ants invading a nest. It is all too valid that I shall not live to see day, but I have one last wish, for my child, for as the son of an enemy he shall be spared.  
-Wesley, Ana.

Katara quickly read the charred book; it never ceased to amaze her that so many had died, and yet they still wrote to the last second of their pitiful existence. She looked upon the remains of that which had once been the city of Qualm; none had survived. Still smoldering some were but she felt no heart beats in the few tattered remains that once were human lives. A piece of ruble shifted; perhaps one had survived the siege. She moved slowly moved closer, and began to run when she saw it was a Hume; skin charred and black dried blood was all over his face cracking as he moved his lips.  
"T-t-the man, he came out of the darkness of the day," the boy said, grasping Katara's hands, "He called upon us Ana of the west, so long ago…" the boy shuddered, drawing a ragged breath, "The child of Kithara has come; he will destroy that…" he faded going into a trace like state and coming back to realty, "Listen I shan't remain on the land for much longer. Child of Kithara, born into the deep of the nightly shadow; he shall come clad in the colors of the land, his eyes shall kill her over and over again…" he said rasping Katara began to pull away, to heal him, "Listen, he shall take your most prized possession, I can not fore see if it shall end for the better or the worst, all that I know is death shall come," he rasped drawing breath again, "As an eternal sleep, spreading over the land once more." Coughing he lay back upon the tent, "Only the one of pure heart can stop the disease of the land," he coughed again, into his hand, with his other he pulled something out of his pocket, "The book of the elder shall be the path into the darkness from the light, in the hall of the kings shall it die," he paused breathing heavily, "The star of the cross world is born within him, take this burden which I have carried for long upon my shoulders, she will find it and all will revel it self in time," he said pressing a pendant into her hand, "My time draws nearer but I shall convey that which others may not say. In her and her alone resides the light of the darkness; one will not be completed until the other has passed. Find the sword of destiny in the valley of the killa's, should they fail all shall be lost." He rested his head fading fast, "You shall know her as…"  
"As what?" Katara asked he didn't make any sense.  
"The sparrow that flies when the day has come a new," he said before passing on into the oblivion.

Katara cried, such innocents had been killed simply because they were seers. Looking down at her hand she saw that half of the pendant was cracked and glowed a strange white. Something clicked in her mind as she stared at it.  
"The innocence of a child's faintly beating heart," she said awe finding its way into her heart.

**Yay! First chapter, I know it's wired more Katara and other characters in other chapters. And yes it doesn't seem like a fan fic. We're just testing it out on fan fiction we may switch it to fiction press where it would be under stuck-on-air's account, and yes she did 99.9999999 of the work, but I came up with the title and character names! Doesn't that count? **


End file.
